Live and Learn as if!
by anaklusmos1
Summary: As punishment for not committing to my responsibilities, I have been enrolled in a High School. Me! Apollo, god of the sun, prophecies, medicine, bachelors...the list is pretty long. I've asked Mary Fox to retell my experience. Enjoy!
1. Enrolment

As punishment for not committing to my responsibilities, I have been enrolled in a High School. Me! Apollo, god of the sun, prophecies, medicine, bachelors...the list is pretty long. That's just how important I am. Zeus thinks I pay too much attention to girls. That doesn't mean much coming from him. He should be the god of unfaithfulness, not the sky. Ow! You nearly hit me with that bolt Dad! To make it worse, Eros (Cupid, for you Roman fans) has hit me with a love arrow. Can i keep my grades up and woo my girl?

**Author's Note: So I understand here at Fanfiction, this is the section where the author talks to the audience and asks them to make sure to review. Well seeing as how I, Apollo am the author, I'm more than certain you will read and review this story. **

_**Shadow Author: Actually I believe you had a little help**_

_**A.N: **_**Ah, where would I be without Mary Foxx? Anyway, enjoy!**

Enrolment

I sat in the car, hyperventilating. _'Calm down Apollo_' I told myself. _'You can do this. You managed to wrestle a serpent. You had to do hard labour to pay off the debt, but you did it. 21st century schools can't be that bad._

"Apollo, would you get out" Athena's grey eyes looked annoyed. She had to pretend to be my mother. Just great. Still, at least it wasn't Hera (don't tell her i said that).

"Okay. I'm ready." Entering the school in my new full school uniform was strange. Being immortal, I had seen much of the world. I had gotten used to change and though the 21st century world wasn't quite home sweet Ancient Greece, it had its advantages; For example, nightclubs, miniskirts, sports cars, and much, MUCH more. But high school was not one of them. I knew that once upon a time, public school was a way to get kids out from chimneys. And _everyone _knows that the Greeks loved to seek knowledge. But even I, the all knowing, all seeing Apollo wasn't quite sure what to expect. I had heard horrible things...

We walked to the school office where art work that students had done were displayed. The school motto was stuck up on the wall nearby. _'In God through Grace and Guidance: to Grow and Give'. _They had to send me to a Christian school. Don't get me wrong, Christians were nice people. I just didn't want to be subjected to have to sing hymns and stuff. Once my identity was confirmed, they gave me my timetable and we ran through a bit of paperwork. The office lady was twenty five. Her name was Catherine Andrews. She was busy worrying whether her weave was obvious. How do I know all these things if she wasn't wearing a name tag, you ask? I'm an all seeing, all knowing god, that's how!

"Stop it Paul." Athena muttered under her breath. That was my undercover name. Apollo wasn't a common mortal name.

"If you would sign here please, Ms Martin" Catherine asked. Athena did so and then I signed in the appropriate places. "Thank you. The deputy head wants to see you two. Just go through that door, second door to the left" She directed.

"Thank you"

We entered Miss Summer's office to find a lady in her forties sitting behind a desk. In a seat opposite to her, was a boy. He was pretty short but his face indicated he wasn't as young as he might first appear. His green eyes stared at me as I took a seat next to him.

"Hello Ms Martin, Paul Martin" Miss Summer greeted. "Good morning" I replied. "We are very delighted that you have decided to come to our school. We have heard you are quite the musical genius." She had no idea. "You might feel at first it is very different here. After all, you have come from America. Our British educational system is quite different." Yeah, she actually though I was American. I'm 100% Greek. "To help you settle in is Miles Campbell. It would have been ideal for you to have started here in September rather than the month later but these things happen." Her face was slightly wrinkled and there were the odd grey strands in her hair. Her nails were freshly polished, hiding her unhealthy nail beds, due to smoking. Mortals. That's what Prometheus gets for giving them fire.

"Hi" Miles said. "Nice to meet you." We shook hands and I saw a glimpse of his future. He was sure to be a promising businessman.

Since I was to live my life as a year 10 GCSEs, I had chosen Music, French and Art. Soon it was time for Athena to leave.

"Have fun at school" she said. I grimaced. I could tell I was going to need a lot of nectar and ambrosia- the food and drink of the gods- after this. Miles showed me the way to my first lesson, maths. As I had mentioned earlier, I was already wearing my school uniform- black blazer with some sort of emblem, a white shirt and tie, black trousers and smart shoes. I had styled my blonde hair short and my smooth skin was blemish free. I looked _goooood_. No, I'm not vein; take that back! When I walked in

"So how old are you?" Miles asked as we walked to first lesson. Athena had told me that British kids in year 10 were usually 14-15. But my D.O.B said I was 16. I thought Hermes was meant to be good at getting things like this right. At least he had made up for it by getting me a driving license. "Sixteen" I replied "I'm from America"

"That explains the accent." What accent? _He _was the one with the accent. When we came to the right door, he quickly opened it and entered. Teenager's heads turned and the teacher's explanation on Pythagoras' theorem trailed off. I knew _him. _The guy was an absolute snooze fest. Though I was normally used to having lots of attention, this felt different. I felt like I was being weighed out by ravenous predators in search of prey. If this is what Zeus did to punish his son, I'd rather be his enemy and get smote with a lightning bolt. Then again...

I did get a couple of love-sick sighs of adoration. 'That's more like it', I thought.

"This is Paul Martin, Miss. I was showing to lesson." Miles explained.

"Why don't the two of you sit down then?" She nodded. We sat down at the front of the class. Now I knew this kid was a nerd. Soon after, a girl came to sit on my right side. She had short blonde hair, amber eyes and a radiating smile. The teacher asked her for her diary to give her an alert because she was late.

"Hey Miles, Hi..." the girl shifted her eyes towards me.

"This is Paul" Miles introduced me "He's from America. He's _sixteen_" He put a lot of emphasis on my age. I wonder how he'd react if I told him I was really over two thousand years old.

"Wow, cool. I'm Andy, short for Andrea." She forced me to shake her hand. "I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"Yeah, she's eccentric like that." Miles warned. I couldn't help feeling like I knew her. It couldn't be...Holy Hera. Andy was my DAUGHTER!

**Author's Note: Duh, Duh, DUHHHHH! **

**Shadow Author: Quit it. The story can speak for itself. It's quite obvious that this is a climax. No dramatic music necessary. **

**A.N.: Meh. You're boring.**

**Shadow Author: Whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and read on when I update. Or I'll probably out of a job.**


	2. Football Fever

**Author's Note: Thank you for your kind reviews. I'll try to keep diseases out of your family. For the rest of you, who haven't reviewed yet, PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Football Fever

Andrea's mother had just graduated from university when I met her. She had trained to be a doctor. She had the looks and the brains. The day I told her I was a god was difficult for both of us. She had trusted me and all I'd done was got her pregnant, then I'd left her. It if it weren't for the rule my father had set down in stone, I honestly would have stayed. I know a lot of people view me as an arrogant, over competitive jerk. I'm not that bad though. So sure, I'd burned a few satyrs and people into a crisp who had dared to challenge me to a competition and, yeah, I didn't take kindly to criticisms; but I'd loved her. I still did. Oh...Eloise Schuyler.

I can still smell the scent of her perfume; still feel the softness of her lips on mine. Her emerald eyes would forever be etched in my mind. And now her daughter, _our _daughter was in the same class as me. What were the odds? But surely Zeus couldn't have set this up. I hadn't claimed her yet. I knew that by not doing this, I was breaking the oath that was forced on us gods by Perseus Jackson. Now I'm grateful to that kid for saving my sister, Artemis but I still don't appreciate being told what to do by a mortal.

As I was thinking about all the complexities of claiming Andrea and not claiming her, the teacher asked me to answer a question. From my vacant expression, I presume she was picking on me for not concentrating. I hadn't really been listening, but then again, I knew a lot of things. I answered the question correctly which kind of shocked her.

"It's good to know that someone is listening", she commented. I practically scoffed, wanting to tell her that no one really wanted to listen to her dribble but I restrained myself. Andrea's mother had refused to tell her in the hope that she could have a normal life. Then again, I doubt that Andrea would have believed her anyway.

My next lesson was Physical Education, or P.E. Hermes had delivered my P.E. kit to what they call a locker. He left a note warning me not to use godly powers to defeat mortals. As if I would need to! The guys were on the field and the girls were on the netball court. We did warm ups by running around and then stretched. We had to partner up to practise passing balls. Miles wasn't there so I had no partner. I had never played soccer. I mentally slapped myself as I remembered that they called it football here. The Greeks had invented the Olympics but I had never anticipated the invention of a game that consisted of kicking around a spherical object into nets. I was more of a basketball fan, myself. Whilst I was aware it took skill to play such a game, it was nonetheless a bunch of guys kicking a ball around. Sports were Hermes' department. I was more musical. Having said that, I had beaten Hermes at running and Ares at boxing. I was very competitive like that. The teacher seemed to realise I was alone. He was a tall Spaniard man with curly brown hair and smile lines. His attire consisted of a short sleeved maroon top, shorts revealing his hairy legs and football boots, despite the cold nip in the air.

"I'll be your partner for the mean time." This was strange. As a god, I was used to a lot of attention. Both mortals and gods alike had always gone out of their way to get my attention. But here I was just the new kid. People around here already had their close friends. Breaking into any of the tight groups would prove difficult. We passed the lousy ball, back and forth. I had to remember to use my inner foot to pass and not my toes. After I gained more confidence, we stepped back a little each time. "You're doing well. I need to go check out the other groups". Then I was alone. I looked down at the ball. I decided to leave my ball and approach the closest group. One boy was skinny and tall and the other had a good build and he seemed to smile in a slightly threatening way.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sorry. Pairs only" The boy with the smile said.

"Come on Johnny. Don't be mean to the new kid." Skinny said.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Fine but if you end up on my team, I hope you're decent." I didn't reply. The chances that anyone was good at a game they have never played were slim, but I was a god. Still, it didn't guarantee anything. So after practising passing, dribbling, and scoring, it was time to play a game. I was chosen near last and ended up on Johnny and Skinny's team, whose name turned out to be Charlie. Unfortunately, despite my practice, I sucked. I got easily tackled several times to the point that my team mates couldn't trust me, even when I had a perfectly good shot at scoring. When I tried tackling, I was out skilled and left behind. I was even once in a good position to score and I tripped over myself. Everyone laughed at me. We lost badly, 5-1. I don't think I've ever spend so long sprawled across the grass. It was humiliating.

"Well done, loser" Johnny spat at me at the end of the match.

"I'm sorry. It's the first time I've played." I replied.

"And it turns out you're a natural... at sucking!"

"Oh, relax Johnny. It was just a game. He'll get better, I'm sure." Charlie countered. I was very grateful to him in that moment but Johnny still looked like he wanted to pound my face in.

By break time, word had gotten around that I was the biggest loser of the year. "He doesn't even have being fat as an excuse!" Johnny yelled as I walked to the area outside the music block to sit on the bench. If this mortal persisted, I would have to shoot him with an arrow.

"Calm down. He's not worth it." Andy assured me. Everyone was coming out for break time. I knew I should relax but let's face it: I'm the sun god. I can be very hot-headed at times.

"You don't get it!" I fumed. "I don't lose" She looked wide-eyed at my angry facial expression.

"Woah, simmer down. Everyone loses at something. It's human nature." Yeah, _human _nature.

"I have to be alone to calm down." _Before I blew anything up_, I added mentally.

I found an area to be alone and I sat down by myself. Then I punched the wall. A part of the bricks crumbled and a smile flickered across my face. Ares was right. Breaking things did help.

"What you doing?" A loud, annoying voice called out from behind. I turned around, startles, to see a kid about eight or nine years old. He had curly dark hair and emerald eyes. He wore casual clothes and held a bow. He had several arrows strapped to his back. I knew this god.

"Oh, Eros. You scared me."

"Sorry. I was just in the area and I thought I'd pop by to say hi." How convenient. "I was hoping that..." His voice was so irritating. I'm sure most of you know him as Cupid, but his Greek name is Eros. "...you could come hunting with me after school. Except by hunting I mean hunting cute couples."

"Eros, I'm kind of busy taking out my anger on this wall." I interrupted.

"But I'll have nothing to do! We could go once school if finished if you like."

"I don't care! Find someone else to annoy. As soon as school is finished, I'm heading somewhere else."

"Where?" He asked curiously, eyebrows raised.

"Wherever you're not." He looked devastated but I was too caught up in my own feelings to care at the time.

"But- but- Artemis doesn't like men and Ares, my dad, he's mean." He explained. "He broke my favourite bow last time we tried to 'bond'."

"Not my problem. Now go away." His wings drooped on his back for a while until he decided to take flight. Thank goodness for the Mist. Deep in my heart, I knew that as his uncle I should have treated him better. But it's not like he was really a kid. Eros was a fully grown god. He was even married! I was older and I don't think would ever marry. Once you have had you heartbroken as many time as me, you give up. Cassandra and Daphne had both rejected me. Hyacinthus had been killed by another god, Zephyr- the west wind. You would think that Aphrodite was trying to punish me. I wouldn't be the first person she had a personal vendetta against.

I feel a haiku coming up!

_High school really sucks_

_I am missing Olympus_

_Zeus can be so cruel_

I know, it's brilliant, right? Well, I am the god of poetry. How was I going to survive through high school though?

**Shadow Author: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Apollo tried to change it so that he was Most Valuable Player but I got the truth out of him. It wasn't hard, what with him being Truth Teller and all. Anyway, this has been Mary Foxx writing.**

**Apollo: Do you have to constantly remind them that you're the Shadow Author? It's my story. **

**Mary: You wouldn't have a story without me!**

**Apollo: True... I don't have the patience for writing. Anyway, REVIEW MORTALS!**


End file.
